Renting or renting with an option to own (known as hire purchase or rent-to-own in some parts of the world) high-ticket price products can be the only way that many lower income and credit-constrained households around the world can obtain products that they need or desire. Typically, rental companies and companies that provide specialist credit and hire purchase facilities to consumers to obtain products have many disjointed systems, some automated, some not to manage their customer repayments. A risk associated with renting products is the potential bad debts that companies will experience due to the write off of goods as a result of people absconding or refusing to pay for the goods.